Little Lotti
by areskickass13
Summary: Ok, so since Beacon Hills is now a beacon more things are coming into town. Charlotte Bane (that's her human name, she has another name) is one of those things. She is half- akin and half-human, but all trickster. See what happens when she and other things that go bump in the night come to town. :)
1. Chapter 1

There standing, slowly disappearing thanks to nature, stood the Hale House. Once owned by one of the greatest werewolf families, but now emptied and filled with the ghosts of the past. The place looked like it once had been glorious and beautiful; filled with the sounds of a happy family. This deteriorating home was now nothing but an empty building. The girl standing in front of the door thought these things as she surveyed the place.  
She was a small person, about 5' barely. She had black hair that was braided into three parts each tied with a dark green ribbon that matched her eyes. She was slim and could be mistaken for a child. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.  
"I guess this place will be good enough. It's at least in nature. Hopefully that will keep the sickness away. " the girl said as she picked up her bag and started walking into the house. When she reached the doorway she heard a twig snap behind her. She reached toward her dagger ready for a fight. "You know it's not nice to spy on people. " the girl said quietly.  
"It's also not nice to trespass on property. " came a male voice, his tone held slight amusement. The girl smiled and turned around. There stood by the steps was a man that looked to be barely middle aged. He wore a grey t-shirt and pants. His hair was cut short and slicked back. He seemed to have an arrogant air about him.  
"To my knowledge i believed this place to be abandoned. I figured it was up for grabs to anyone who needed it." She said simply, leaning against the door frame.  
"Well, this place isn't owned by my family anymore but that doesn't mean I won't protect it from some stupid kid who ran away from home." The guy said, getting more and more serious.  
"Oh you're a Hale? Well this just got interesting, I was hoping to run into one of them. " the girl said with a smirk. She pulled the dagger out and gave the guy a full smile, showing her now mouth full of razor sharp teeth. This caused the man to stop and give her another look. He smiled at this, he couldn't believe what he found.  
"You wouldn't happen to have pointed ears do you?" He asked. The girl nodded her head, still giving him her demonic smile.  
"I should have known one of your kind would show up sooner or later. The beacon was bound to call to you." The guy stepped toward her.  
"I wouldn't come any closer wolf. I'd rather not have to cut you. " the girl said, holding the dagger out toward him.  
"Chill, ok I'm not gonna fight you. I'd rather not have your family out to get me for killing one of theirs. I'm Peter Hale, see I'm a friend. What's your name?" Peter said, his mind scheming what he can do if this girl became his ally.  
"Bane, Lotti Bane, no that isn't my true name. I'm not an idiot."she said with a smile, putting the dagger back and allowing her small glamour take over changing her ears and teeth back to normal.  
"Well then Little Lotti, I figured you chose my old home because of how close to nature it is. Don't want any iron sickness messing with you. But really what are you?" Peter asked, walking into the old house. Lotti right behind him.  
"I'm half akin." Lotti said, bristling at the nickname Peter called her by. Peter looked over at her with a bright smile now. She couldn't help but feel intrigued to what he was thinking. Her akin nature always pulled her toward any form of trickster.  
"Ah, the Irish pixie. Lovely, so I have a proposition for you little Lotti. Are you interested?" Peter asked holding out his hand to make a deal.  
"If you're really into making a deal with me. Do it properly, Peter Hale I accept your deal and let you and I ,until our goals are met, not go against the other." As she said that Lotti walked forward and leaned in close. "With that contract I give thee an act of trust." With those last words she leaned in and kissed Peter. Creating the bond.  
"Well then, I take it you're interested. " Peter said with a smile after that.  
"So, what's this plan of yours? And how am I going to help?" Lotti asked, taking a seat on the stairs. She looked around, planning out where she'll have to put a chair or two. Maybe even a couple of blankets.  
"Well, I need someone to keep an eye on a few people for me. I can't do it without them holding back. They neither trust nor like me enough to tell everything they know. " Peter explained, looking over his now partner, really more of a co-worker. She looked like such a kid. With her hair in ribbons and bare feet. He realized she didn't have anything else on her.  
"Do you own anything else? Or have any money on you at all?"  
"Yes, it's just I didn't want to bring anything when I left. I have money as well." She said looking over everything. "I just need to find a way to town. " "Well, that I can help with. Just follow me, it's only a little ways walk to my car. " Peter said. With that said they set off towards his car. "If anyone asks who you are we'll say that you're my friends kid or something." The two of them walked to his car and climbed in. They drove in silence till they reached the shop. "Ok, so I would say you can go in but they have a no shoes no service policy." Peter said simply. "So I'll go in and find some things for you. Or you can go in and risk it." Peter looked over at her and she kept glancing between him and the shop doors.  
"Um...since I'm gonna be here for a while I think I'll let you go in and get me shoes and maybe a different t-shirt." Lotti said simply, handing a couple of twenties over to Peter.  
He went in, locking the car behind him. First thing he did was see how much she gave him. It was a hundred and twenty, and all she wanted to buy was a shirt and shoes. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the girls department in the place. He searched through most before he realized these were probably too big for her. She was so small. He walked over and saw a red tank top that was pretty long for a top and had a few bits of sparkles. He smiled and picked it up she fit in this top, although it'd be a short dress. With that he also bought some black boots and a black jacket. Also on a whim he bought her a leather bracelet with a wolf carved into it. A symbol that she was with him. He smirked, she didn't seem the type to buy stuff like this, but she was gonna have to look the part to fit in with these people. He also bought her a few ribbons. If memory served him right fae went nuts for shiny things, and ribbons. So he was set when he walked back to his car. Lotti was laying in the back seat trying to get a bit of a nap. She looked like she could be ready to strike something at any moment. Sort of like a cat. He quietly climbed into the car and started to drive them to the loft. Derek and Cora may have left but he still lived there. When he reached it he was torn between waking her and carrying her. But he figured if he touched her she'd probably kill him.  
"Lotti, it's time to wake up we're here. You should feel fine and it's bound to be better than the house." He said shaking her slightly. She stirred, shooting up in a slight daze. She looked over at the building and frowned slightly. She climbed out grabbing the clothes bag and followed Peter to the place. It was quiet and held very little nature. She didn't like places like this as much. She couldn't hear the stories as well without the nature there to project them. She set the bag down and walked over to the long table in the back of the room.  
"So, who are these people I'm watching for you? And where can I find them?" Lotti wanted to get started as soon as possible.  
"They're a group of teens, the leader's name is Scott McCall, he's one of the people to watch. All of them can be found at Beacon Hills High School." Peter said with a smirk.  
"Great, you'd think after living for 160 years I wouldn't need to go anywhere near a school." Lotti said, slightly disgusted with the thought.

**~Hey, people I had this crazy idea for this a couple of days ago. I hope to find people to enjoy it *fingers crossed*. Anyways if you liked plz review it's a real confidence boost in my writing to read reviews. Also I'll accept constructive criticism. If you didn't enjoy it plz tell me and give me advice on how to make this better. Don't just bash it. That's all I gotta say, until next time :) ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I know I didn't get any favorites or reviews But I'd welcome them. Just as long as the reviews don't totally bash my story. But I'd welcome some criticism.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my plot and character.  
anyways enjoy**

_-Lotti fell into the dark and landed in the woods near the Hale House. She looked around and heard the whispers. _  
_ "Come to me little Weylyn." The voice of an old soul called. Lotti gasped that it knew her father's last name. Part of the name he gave her. The name that was different from her Christian name, the one thing that would give anyone who knew the full name power to make her do anything. Very few knew her name, her father being the only one left alive. She frowned and moved toward the voice. She reached its origin and it was a tree stump, near a root cellar. She heard echoes of scream and cries she felt a wave of sadness wash over here. _  
_ "Why am I called to this sad place?" Lotti asked. The voice didn't respond this time. She looked around and saw someone else there with her. It was a boy who looked about late teens. Kind of tan and well built, he wore a t-shirt and jeans and dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked sad, but also had an aura of someone not to be underestimated, of someone powerful. She called out to him only for him not to hear her. She watched as he sat down on the tree stump and pull out a knife. She watched in horror as the boy stabbed himself with that knife and leaned down and died on the stump. Lotti tried to leave but couldn't. She heard more whispers._  
_ "He needs a light help him. Or join him." The deep voice said. And that sentence echoed throughout the forest. "Help him. Help him." Lotti didn't understand she fell down, feeling overpowered with the voice. She didn't know what to do._ She flew up with a start, not recognizing where she was. When she remembered she was at peter's loft. She looked around and found out she passed out on the couch. She looked around to see Peter standing nearby holding a cup of coffee.  
"You better hurry if you want to make it to school on time. It's only a good 15 minute walk from here." Peter said smiling as he tossed her the bag of clothes. "There's a bathroom upstairs and to your left." She walked up and opened the bag and nearly gagged. In it was a red dress and black boots. It was nearly the opposite of her taste. She changed quickly and almost decided against it. The dress stopped bus barely above the knee and was sparkly with spaghetti straps. It looked like it'd be a shirt on anyone else, good news was also in the bag was a little black jacket. She walked out and down the stairs to see Peter leaning against the front door.  
"Don't look so proud. I thought I said a t-shirt and shoes. Not a dress." Lotti said, giving him an exasperated look.  
"You gave me over a hundred dollars. I think that calls to buy more than just a shirt. Besides you look cute in that. Except for one thing." Peter said as he moved forward and pulled out the three braids quickly. Within seconds the braids came loose and her black hair stuck out in huge waves. She frowned, Lotti never liked how her hair always managed to stick out or curl. She could never straighten it either. It was just annoying no matter what. Even when she had cut it a while back it managed to look ridiculous. She rushed over and grabbed her brush, trying to tame the beast attached to her scalp. It took her a while but it finally calmed down to just looking a little big and wavy. She looked over at Peter and glared.  
"Don't touch my hair wolf. It's nearly impossible to manage." She said as she tied a hair ribbon up in a bow at the top of her head. She would've braided it again but she didnt have any time to.  
"Ok message received, oh yeah I also got you this." Peter said, tossing her the leather bracelet with a wolf on it. She looked at it and smiled, she was never a fan of jewelry but she always loved leather. Lotti pulled it on then rushed to finish getting ready. She grabbed her knife and hid it in her boot, grabbed peter's coffee out of his hand, and ran out the door. Peter watched her run out the door and laughed, today was sure to be interesting. The walk was pretty quick, she finished off his coffee by the time she made it to school. Lotti walked in and headed toward the office, in there was already a teen waiting to chat with the principal. She walked by him without a second look, he looked at her with a spastic surprised jump. She walked over to the secretary.  
"Uh, hello? I'm Lotti Bane, I don't know if my friend called in to tell that I was starting today." Lotti said, looking slightly nervous.  
"Oh yes, he called in last night. Your class list is right here." The lady said and she passed her a piece of paper. Lotti glanced at it and rolled her eyes. Her first class was history, like she needed that. She said thank you and walked over by the guy, who was staring at her. He was kind of skinny and pale with brown hair. He looked like your average teen guy. She sat down next to him. He looked even more surprised.  
"Hi stranger, why do you feel the need to stare at me?" Lotti asked bluntly. The guy tried to play it off as that he wasn't staring.  
"Yeah sure, just tell me why you were staring and ill be on my way." Lotti didn't really care, she just wanted to know why.  
"Two reasons 1) you're new and I haven't seen or heard of anyone with the last name Bane. And 2) you're wearing a bright red dress and don't expect to get noticed?" He said quickly .Lotti looked down at the dress, feeling awkward in it. She planned to kill Peter when she got the chance. "I'm Stiles by the way." He stuck his hand out.  
"Lotti, why are you here when school just started?" She asked as she shook his hand.  
"Oh, I didn't get in trouble. I'm just here listening in on new information. Seeing if any weird things have been happening lately." Stiles said looking into the office. Lotti looked surprised that someone would think of doing that. She smiled, it seemed she found another trickster.  
"Well if you haven't heard anything yet. Do you want to help me out. I have to find this history class." Lotti said trailing off. She really didn't need help but she wanted to get to know this guy. Stiles gave her this surprised look.  
"S-sure." Stiles said, quickly getting up. Lotti followed to the class. It wasn't that far from the office itself. The class looked pretty basic and the teacher was a middle aged man with a monotone voice. "Good news, you have a class with one of my best friends." Stiles said, he pointed to back row where there was an empty seat next to some guy. He looked familiar but Lotti couldn't see his face. "That's Scott, he's a great friend ask to sit next to him." With that Stiles walked off to his class. Lotti walked into the class, slightly nervous. She never liked being new, even after years of practice at it. She didnt like the fact she was wearing a walking bullseye. But anyways, she walked in and stood next to the teacher.  
"Oh right. This is Charlotte Bane, she will be joining our class from here on. you can sit..." The teacher said, trying to find an empty seat.  
"How about the seat in the back?" Lotti suggested to him. He nodded and she headed to the back. She sat down next to Stiles's friend. He looked good, tan well built. Had a basic good guy look.  
"Um hi? Don't listen to the whole Charlotte thing. I'm Lotti, nothing more." She said extending her hand to the guy. He turned around and Lotti gasped. He was the boy from her dream. The same brown eyes and everything.  
"Hi I'm Scott McCall, it's nice to meet you." He said with a nice smile. Lotti couldn't help it, but she felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't understand why. She had met guys way cuter than him but this guy caused it with just one smile.  
"So, McCall? I could never have guessed that you would look like this." Lotti said with a smile. He gave her a confused look.  
"How would you know me?" He asked.  
" well, for starters you are the captain of this schools lacrosse team, sort of a legend from what I've heard. And well I just hear things from my family." Lotti said, she didn't want to let him know what she was. Of that she knew what he was. But still she was kind of freaking out that this kid was a true alpha. She never would have thought someone so young could become that.  
"Oh, cool" he said still slightly confused. She smiled, he looked cute with that look on his face. They both went back to focusing on the class although both of them kept glancing at each other. Scott was definitely thrown by the fact that this mysterious girl knew him. He kept looking over and getting this feeling that she was more than she seemed. When the class ended they both began to leave.  
"So what's your next class?" Scott asked, he didn't want her to leave just yet. He wanted to get to know her more "Um, I've got literature next." Lotti said reading over the schedule. She didn't want to leave him just he either. She knew she had to keep an eye on him for Peter but also she wanted to understand what her dream had to do with him. Scott leaned over and looked over the list. "Looks like you have the same classes as me. That's good I can help you with the classes." Scott said as he lead her out into the hall. Right on time to see a boy and a girl walk by holding hands. The boy was slim and cute with light brown hair. The girl had long dark hair and a nice smile. Scott paused and watched them walk off, feeling a wave of sadness. Lotti looked between the two teens and Scott.  
"Let me guess, ex girl?" Lotti asked, hoping she was wrong. Emotion like that can cloud judgment, also for some reason she couldn't stand the thought of Scott working on moving past something like that.  
"Yeah, Allison and I broke up before the summer. I haven't tried to get her back or anything. In fact I've been great with being sort of friends with her. But then she got together with my friend Isaac... haven't gotten used to it just yet." Scott explained, looking down and slightly embarrassed by it. She looked back at the two teens who walked by and then back at Scott the guy who so far was nothing more than a great guy. Lotti couldn't help but feel anger toward Allison for letting him go. She didn't understand it at all. She looked back and gave him a smile.  
"Well then, now you can get your mind off her by helping me with school work. Want to study with me after school?" Lotti asked, Scott gave her a look and smiled. She felt like she was going to soar with how electrifying that smile was. Scott lead her down the hall, following Isaac and Allison. We walked on to the class in silence till we reached the class. Lotti smiled at her luck when they got there. Stiles was there and he had two empty seats near him. She sat down behind him while Scott sat in the seat to the right of him.  
"Hey Lotti," Stiles said, a little off. He sounded surprised to see her. Scott gave him a questioning look. Stiles seemed to be thrown off with Lotti there, like he knew something. The class continued on with no one really paying attention.  
"Hey Stiles, I need to ask you something." Lotti said, leaning towards him.  
"Yeah? Well, I have a few things to ask you too Bane." Stiles said, giving her a slightly rude look. Lotti was confused, earlier this guy was nothing but nice to her. Now he wasn't even polite.  
"What's with the cold shoulder?" She asked, kind of pissed off now. But Stiles didn't respond. He kept his head turned and focused on the teacher. Lotti was now annoyed at the guy. She looked over at Scott meaning to ask him about the cold reception stiles was giving her. But he was focusing more on the class and what was going on with the red head sitting in front of Stiles. Lotti didn't know why but she got kind of angry towards the red head. She wanted to dig her knife into the girls side. She shook her head. Lotti didn't want that, that was something her father would want to do. Something he did to her mother. She never liked the fact that, that twisted sense of humor was part of her instinct. That is was one of the many things she hated about herself. Lotti shook her hard again and focused back on the teacher. The rest of the class was nothing more than that. When it finally ended Lotti picked up her things and looked at her class schedule again. Up next was lunch, Lotti smiled.  
"Scott, I'm gonna leave to get lunch want to come?" Lotti wanted to talk with him more. Learn what he plans to do, for Peter of course. "Uh sure..." Scott began.  
"Actually Scott I need to talk to you about something." Stiles said, literally pulling him away from the black haired girl. The two boys left her standing in the middle of the doorway watching their retreating figures. Lotti frowned and walked towards the front door of the school.  
"Ok, stiles stop pulling on my shirt. What's the important thing you need to tell me?" Scott asked once stiles stopped and sat down at their usual table. He was a bit annoyed with him now.  
"Well, it's more like you need to stay away from that Bane chick." Stiles said quickly.  
"What? Why?" Scott was surprised at this. Lotti was a great girl.  
"Well, I was doing some research and I found out some things that aren't so great about her. I looked into the database and found out who enrolled her and signed her up for all of your classes. Want to know who? Peter that's who." Stiles said, freaking out. He never liked Peter for many reasons, and was still wary of what the crazy werewolf was up to.  
"Peter? As in Peter Hale?" Scott asked in disbelief.  
"No Scott Peter Pan, who else do you think?!" Stiles said exasperated.  
"So what now? You believe she's a werewolf?" Scott asked, rolling his eyes. Thinking back to what Lotti smelled like. She didn't smell like a wolf. She smelled like outside after it rained and sugar. Nothing like a wolf.  
"She's something different. I mean she's working with Peter, Scott. She has to at least know somethings. " Stiles said, spazzing out a bit. He didn't know what Peter was up to. But it was bound to be something that'll cause trouble. The two boys paused for a moment thinking of options to handle this. "You know, she probably doesn't know we know who she is with. Maybe we can use that." Stiles began to trail off. Scott gave him a confused look.  
"Like use her to give us information on Peter?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded his head slowly, like Scott was a little kid or something. Scott rolled his eyes, he wasn't too thrilled on the idea. But it was a way to get information on Peter. "Ok, we can do that. I mean she wanted to study after school we could see what she knows then." Stiles nodded his head, figuring out the perfect place for them to go.  
"Ok, you should make the excuse and say you two should study at the animal clinic. I'm sure Deaton will know of her at the very least." Stiles, was already planning how this was gonna go down.  
"Fine, we can take her there." Scott said, and with that their conversation ended.

Meanwhile Lotti took this time to just explore Beacon Hills, she wanted to have a good idea about this place. She decided to go back to the woods and search through them for a bit. She was walking through the woods when she stepped on something and was launched into the air.  
"What the hell?" She asked, surprised by the trap. It was a basic trip wire, she was curious on how she missed that.  
"You fell for that one way too easy Tamora." Lotti froze, that voice, it was a low baritone and had a slight laugh to it. Not to mention this voice knew her true name. Only one person knew that.  
"Yeah? well let me just say I wasn't expecting you to come along and follow me. Show yourself you bastard." Lotti didn't want to deal with him, but she needed to know why he had followed her here  
"In good time, all in good time. Don't worry Tamora you'll see me soon. This is just a bit of a reminder to watch your back. Also tell those wolves that they aren't the only creatures in these woods anymore." With that said the voice was gone, leaving Lotti hanging upside down in the woods.  
"Dammit," she said as she reached into her pocket trying to find her knife. It was one of the few things she never forgot. She stretched up and cut the wire, flipping to land smoothly on her feet. She looked around and sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna be late for class." She began her walk back to school. By the time she made it back to Beacon Hills High school was just ending. She waited outside by the doors, looking for Scott or Stiles. Scott was the first one out, heading towards a bike. She ran towards him quickly. "Scott, I need to talk to you now." She said quickly before he could say anything.  
"Yeah? Well, you still want to study today? We can talk then." Scott said calmly, Lotti hated the fact that she was about to get rid of that calmness. Even though her fae part was thrilled at the thought of excitement.  
"Sure, we can at this place I found, you'll like it." She said, starting to lead him away from the bike.  
"Actually I need to go to work, so can we study at the animal clinic." Scott said, she nodded. Lotti didn't really care where they were going to talk. She looked over at the bike, feeling slightly sick. The metal didn't look too inviting. "Are we going to ride on that?" Scott looked down at his bike.  
"Uh yeah I guess." Scott started the bike up and put on his helmet. Lotti climbed on the back, trying her best not to get in the way of anything. The ride was quiet and quick. They were soon at the animal clinic, Scott opened the door to find that Deaton wasn't there just yet. He sighed, he didn't want to accuse Lotti of anything without having someone there to back him up. Lotti followed him in, looking extremely nervous. Scott wondered what was causing her to be like that when she was fine that morning. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Scott asked, she looked up in a small daze.  
"Um, I just wanted to tell you that you need to look out if you go into the woods. It isn't safe." Lotti said vaguely. She didn't want to tell him everything. "How do you know I can't handle whatever it is." Scott said simply, he knew he could take Peter down if needed. Lotti shook her head.  
"It isn't anything easy to kill like a werewolf or anything. The thing in the woods is something much stronger than what you've faced Scott." Lotti said, Scott was stunned how she just up and said werewolf. Like she knew more than that.  
"Well, how do you know about werewolves?" Scott asked, trying to get information out of her. Lotti rolled her eyes and let her glamour fall. It revealed her ears and teeth.  
"Did you honestly believe I was a normal girl?" Lotti asked, smirking a bit. Scott looked at her with an amazed and puzzled expression. Her smile broadened. She walked over and patted his face, and walked out of the clinic. She hoped he would listen to her warning and watch his back.


End file.
